The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for accessing data blocks stored in a computer system.
Recent technology improvements lead to significantly wider input output (I/O) bandwidth for memory or I/O cards. This fact changes the overall picture in a processor architecture with respect to bottle necks. Processor speed does not scale with I/O speed improvements from one generation to the next. This points to a new bottle neck in the memory management area, namely software algorithms that drive I/O: network stack, block device layer, virtual memory paging algorithms.